Drawn Blossom
by Mitsu Karaga
Summary: A paper trail leads to a little mystery.


It was a beautiful after noon in Konoha the wind was giving off a warm breeze and the only sound that could be heard was the birds chirping and the crickets rubbing their legs together and for one pink haired maiden lying under a cherry blossom tree it was the perfect day, Sakura had come to this spot to relax after the terrible time she had dealing with her sensei's and her team mates fighting non stop over absolutely nothing. Sakura really needed this break lately all she did was be a mediator between her team mates and it became very tiring, what she needed was some time away from them all and this was her opportunity. The sounds of kids playing ninja started to bug Sakura though because she had come here to achieve some sort of piece and quiet but still she didn't budge. For one thing her whole body had become numb second she just plain didn't feel like it. Sakura thought she heard Sai's voice and immediately leaned forward but he was not there, it obviously was just an illusion probably brought on by the feeling this peace was too good to be true which sort of pissed off Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes then laid back down on the ground with her hands moving through the grass.

"Well it does turn out your lazy as hell" teased Sai.

Once Sakura heard those words she opened her eyes to see the ever annoying face of Sai, of course the appearance of him hanging upside down from a tree in a crouching position made Sakura's happy mood go away. Although she had to say that smug smile of his really made him look attractive not that she was thinking about his looks at all.

"Yes Sai I am lazy because for months my sensei and my team mates can't stop fighting with each other and I have been mediating between all three of them so I decided to be extremely lazy and just sat down in this quiet peaceful area now will you kindly bugger off?" asked Sakura.

"You don't have to be so mean I was just giving an honest opinion on the situation" quipped Sai.

With that Sai climbed up the tree then moved along it's side branches to jump off but now Sakura's peace was already ruined but still she stayed in that spot just because she couldn't be bothered to move. Sakura's eyes became heavy and she was struggling to keep herself awake, as she drifted off light tears of rain started to drip from the sky and landed on Sakura's body.

Sakura woke up hours later completely soaked and freezing; as she stood up she noticed wet pieces of paper on the ground. Sakura picked up the one closet to her and realized it was a piece of art. Sakura followed the trail of loose wet papers and kept picking them up along the way; it was fascinating following this trail of lost art. This little adventure was starting to cheer up Sakura; it was interesting to see who was going to be on the end of this little trail. Sakura was lead half way across Konoha on to the side with all the old buildings that hadn't been knocked down yet, the area was a mix of over grown grass and endless sand covered grounds. All the buildings we're brick and on one of them there was a note, it said to come back here at two o'clock tomorrow afternoon. This seriously was a mystery Sakura wanted to get to the bottom of, this was such a girly thought but maybe she might find someone she would spend the rest of her life with from this little escapade.

…

The next day Sakura spent half the morning choosing an outfit for this mystery meet up, in the end she opted for her pink zip up top with the yellow sleeves and her dark blue skirt. That way if it was a prank then she could just shrug it off as randomly stopping in the certain spot for lunch plus it was the only truly quiet place in the village and every one knew about the fights team seven we're going through lately. It was then that Sakura remembered the chocolate brownies she was cooking in the oven and immediately rushed to the kitchen; fortunately she got them out in time so they weren't burnt at all. After wrapping them up in cloth and putting them in her back pack Sakura was out the door on her way to the meeting place.

On the streets of Konoha Sakura spotted Sai talking to TenTen and she seemed to be jumping around and hugging him, Sakura for some weird reason felt really jealous then. At that moment Sai handed TenTen a package then a wad of money then she ran off like a freshly shot bullet. It was a strange sight in deed but not so uncommon for ninja's to get others to deliver things for them and TenTen loved money so she was up for any side mission as long as it didn't destroy her integrity but still Sakura would love to know what was in that package and who it was going to. With out realising it Sai had disappeared so Sakura just continued walking to her destination. It certainly was a beautiful spring day in Konoha and one in which Sakura was a bout to unravel a little mystery. The breeze was whirling through Sakura's hair as well as her clothes and it was delightful to be back home after constantly getting missions that we're away from home. For months and months she had dealt not only with a bunch of arguing nut cases known as her team mates but also with a case of being home sick, it had been very unnerving not being at home and being able to enjoy the luxuries and peacefulness of home. It was truly wonderful to be back home with all the wonders it contains which sometimes made her wish she wasn't a ninja but still this was the life she chose and it is the life she is going to stick with. Sakura said hello to wandering people and local business owners as she walked along the humble streets of Konoha, it was some what tedious but nice at the same time.

The place where she was to meet was still in the same barren area as yesterday but it was behind an old building which was probably once considered town hall or a school at least because of its size. The back of this old building was slightly covered in graffiti like all the buildings in this area but this one had a piece of paper stuck to it, Sakura walked up to the building wall and plucked the paper from the wall. Sakura was completely awed at what it showed it was a drawing of Sakura herself, she was laying down under a cherry blossom tree like the one she laid under yesterday.

"I thought you might like this little setting seeing as recently you are looking for a place to relax" chimed Sai.

Sakura whipped her body around to see Sai and that ever smug look on his face that Sakura enjoyed looking at so much even though at this point in time she wouldn't admit it. It was an extreme surprise to realize that her mystery meet up was Sai but she was not horrified by it.

"I'm surprised you're the one behind the paper trail" said Sakura.

"Yeah I know who ever would have thought that I would fall in love with a lazy fat arse" teased Sai.

"Really I have a fat arse then I guess I start dating black men because they love that" quipped Sakura.

"You always did have a counter attack for everything" chirped Sai.

Sai walked up to Sakura and brushed a side a piece of her short hair then leaned forward and kissed her, Sakura was surprised but then her face relaxed and she closed her eyes. Soon Sai let go of the kiss and smiled at Sakura then looked down. Sakura blushed then looked to her left while holding her hand on top of her mouth, Sai then sat down against the building wall and gestured for Sakura to sit next to him. Sakura sat down next to him smiling then pulling the pack off her back, she offered the brownies to Sai.

It had been the perfect day they both talked abut how much they liked each other and how because of their stubbornness they ignored their feelings for each other. It was true bliss and at the end of the date Sai leaned against the wall and pulled Sakura closer, she rested her head on his chest then kissed him passionately. The kiss was smooth and very soft yet Sakura was thrown off by bushes shaking.

"Sai I think someone is watching us" whispered Sakura.

They both walked forward towards the sound but found nothing but a wild rabbit. With that Sai went home and Sakura stayed behind for a while and just took in the scenery.

It was hours later and Sakura had just gotten home which led her to her room, once inside she spotted a package wrapped in paper like the one she saw handed to TenTen. Sakura walked to her bed then picked up the package and read the note on top of it.

"By now we would have had our day of well I can't describe as I wrote this before hand anyway this is just a gift something you should wear when we meet again next Saturday at Shushuya"

Sakura unwrapped the package to reveal a knee length pink satin dress, Sakura held the dress against her body seeing how it would look then turned to face her mirror. Yes it had been cheesy but it had been a perfect day.


End file.
